fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genie Magic
Genie Magic (精霊の魔法, Seirei no Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic created and utilized by Duncan Valentine. Description The basic principle of this magic is withholding it inside yourself, allowing it to gain power. When not using this magic or any other, the user concentrates a portion of most, if not all, of their magical power into a created container within themselves. As the magic gathers together and compresses, it eventually develops something similar to sentience, capable of reacting on a very basic level to obstacles and potential threats. When the user is ready to use this magic, they simply open the container, either partially to allow small bits of magic to escape in order for more common use, or let it all or mostly out for combat. This magic seems to combine elements of both molding and regular caster magic, with the user capable of generating large amounts of purple energy that boosts their attack power and other stats, and they are also capable of using the purple energy to create a variety of constructs, such as armor, swords, shields, and other various weapons to strike with (though shields and armor are generally the more popular options). This purple energy has a high level of power, due to it being compressed so long, causing it to explosively decompress when the user strikes something with it, creating 'purple' shock waves and similar effects when it strikes an opponent. In addition, the aspects of Molding and Caster can be combined if the user can discover how to, usually by shaping the usual purple energy without necessarily solidifying it, giving the constructs a greater range of offensive and defensive capabilities. Due to how the user must actually release the magic in order to attack, it generally takes some time to replenish the use of this magic, as most of the magical energy is lost when activating it. However, advanced users have discovered how to continue to store any spare magical they have inside the container even in the middle of battle, allowing them to create small reserves that they can draw from in times of danger or any other need. However, even then doing this requires at least a few moments of concentration in order to begin the process, opening up the user for attack. However, the more experienced a user is, the faster they can begin the process in the middle of the battle, lowering the risk of being attacked while concentrating. Interestingly, if the user has had their Second Origin activated, not only do they receive the power boost that comes with the spell, but they can also use the second Container that is now available to them. This allows them to store a much larger amount of magic than they can do normally, and even create a PERMANENT reserve of magical power (though this is often said to be simply Second Origin Activation itself, only slightly tweaked to meet the abilities of Genie Magic). In fact, some users hunt down users of Arc of Time in order to have their Second Origin unlocked, if only for the extra space it grants them over any immediate power boost. Spells Trivia *The magic was originally created by Dreyar, but it was deleted at his request. Dreyar also gave the permission to create this magic. Category:Zeon1 Category:Fairy Tail: Dream Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic